La defaite de Marik
by Aqat
Summary: AU. Prend place vers le milieu de l'épisode 142. Yami Marik n'est plus. Marik voudrait changer, mais Yami Bakura estime avoir son mot à dire...


**LA DEFAITE DE MARIK**

La gifle partit si vite que Marik ne put l'éviter. Il s'était attendu à une réaction violente, mais le simple fait de devoir encaisser le déstabilisa et il resta tout d'abord pétrifié lorsque Bakura lui sauta à la gorge. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le garçon aux cheveux argentés le maintenait sous lui. Il s'entendit dire qu'il était imprudent de négliger à ce point sa force physique. Puis une voix que la rage faisait trembler lui ordonna de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il dut s'exécuter, pestant intérieurement contre la mauvaise idée qu'il avait eue de laisser sa Baguette du Millenium entre les mains d'Odion. Le mauvais Bakura, lui, portait sur sa poitrine l'Anneau du Millenium, et il en émanait un éclat de mauvais augure.

— « J'aurais facilement pu te contrôler, mais j'ai jugé préférable de te proposer cette alliance contre Yugi en tirant toutes les ficelles derrière ton dos. Je n'allais quand même pas te révéler que tu courrais après un pouvoir de seconde zone, comparé à celui du Pharaon. Mais maintenant que la donne s'est modifiée, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Tu m'as aidé à reprendre mon corps et les cartes de Dieux égyptiens sont encore à notre portée, je veux que — »

Son expression égarée paraissait sincère, mais Yami Bakura avait appris à se méfier de ces yeux mauves si enjôleurs et il durcit sa prise sur le Gardien du Tombeau. L'Anneau à son cou brillait à présent comme un soleil. Sa force ne demandait qu'à se libérer, qu'à balayer jusqu'au Royaume des Ombres les mensonges de ce traître. Et pourtant... les mots que l'ancien pilleur de tombes l'entendait prononcer étaient tellement doux à ses oreilles. Il voulait tant y croire que sa prise se relâcha inconsciemment. Juste assez pour que Marik parvienne à dégager l'une de ses mains et le repousse en arrière.

Les deux garçons luttèrent un court moment, mais l'habitude de toujours compter sur autrui pour se battre à sa place avait beaucoup réduit l'endurance de Marik et son adversaire finit par l'immobiliser. Il s'assit sur son torse, buste penché vers lui, tellement prêt de son visage que les pointes de l'Anneau effleuraient ses pommettes. Le contact quasi physique de l'Item représentait une torture pour le Maître des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. La chaleur sur sa peau des énergies mystiques finit par lui arracher un cri. A sa grande surprise, l'autre se releva et s'écarta de plusieurs pas.

— « Je m'en voudrais d'en finir de la sorte », fit-il en le toisant d'un air mauvais. « Je vais faire venir ta Baguette jusqu'ici et nous disputerons un Duel des Ombres. Le gagnant empoche tout. »

Tandis que Marik se remettait sur son séant, Yami Bakura avait croisé les deux mains autour de son Item. Une vive lumière dorée grandit entre ses doigts et grossit en acquérant des formes de plus en plus précises, jusqu'à ce que la Baguette du Millénium se matérialise contre son cœur. L'éclat des deux Items s'harmonisa aussitôt, ce qui porta à son comble le sourire maléfique sur le visage de l'albinos. Il brandit la Baguette dans la direction de Marik.

— « Vois-tu, je ne suis pas certain du tout que tu aies compris les implications réelles de ma quête. Si deux Objets du Millenium pris ensemble dégagent une telle puissance, imagine la force des sept réunis. Tu t'es trompé, le pouvoir du Pharaon n'est qu'un mythe ; les cartes de Dieux égyptiens ne servent qu'à remporter des duels. Mon Anneau, lui, peut rendre réels les monstres ou les effets de n'importe quelle carte. Et lorsque je brandirai tous les Items, ma magie dominera le monde. Maintenant, défends-toi ! »

La Baguette décrivit une trajectoire dorée. Marik la rattrapa avec peine, surpris qu'elle fut soudain si lourde, et se trouva déséquilibré. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur la question. Yami Bakura avait entamé le duel. Des pointes érigées de l'Anneau du Millenium fusait un pinceau de lumière qui frappa Marik au visage comme une gifle mentale. Il protégea de justesse son esprit de l'agression avant de riposter avec une attaque similaire. Bakura la bloqua sans difficulté et la lui renvoya, mais Marik s'était préparé. Il contre-attaqua en y mettant le reste de sa volonté, de sorte que le rayon, piégé entre leurs deux forces sensiblement égales et comme suspendu de part et d'autre de leurs Items, s'immobilisa en l'air. Le rictus du Yami se fit triomphal.

— « J'en étais certain ! Tu commets la même erreur que Pégasus : les duels menés par ton alter ego maléfique ont fatigué ton esprit, alors que moi j'ai eu tout le loisir de me reposer quand ma force de vie se trouvait dans le Puzzle de Yugi. »

En effet, le rai de lumière se rapprochait inexorablement de Marik. Quelques efforts qu'il fît afin de le repousser, il ne parvenait qu'à déclencher une migraine de plus en plus douloureuse sous son crâne. Il avait cru que, ne partageant pas son esprit avec la part la plus noire de lui-même, ses forces auraient été préservées, et qu'il serait à même de donner à son ombrageux ami la leçon qui s'imposait, que cela ne le fatiguerait même pas, tant était flagrante la différence de niveau entre le mauvais Bakura et lui, et qu'il en sortirait vainqueur, bref il s'était dit... Mais les choses ne prenaient pas la tournure escomptée.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux distendus par l'effort larmoyaient sans arrêt. Dans son poing brandi à se rompre, la Baguette brûlante irradiait des ondes de douleur qui se communiquaient à tout son corps, comme il cherchait à puiser en lui la force de ne pas s'écrouler sur place.

Peine perdue. Bakura brandit ses deux mains pour l'écarter par sa seule volonté, et la force conjuguée de leurs deux esprits déferla sur le Gardien du Tombeau vaincu. Le choc projeta sa Baguette très loin de lui, aux limites de la falaise en contrebas de laquelle murmurait l'océan, tandis qu'il était aspiré vers l'arrière contre le mur d'enceinte de la villa Kaiba. Le contact du béton l'envoya instantanément aux limites de l'inconscience.

Son étourdissement devait avoir duré à peine quelques instants, dans la mesure où Bakura se trouvait encore à l'autre extrémité du terre-plein de gazon quand il revint à lui. Ce dernier avait pris la peine de ramasser la Baguette, qu'il portait négligemment calée contre sa nuque. L'albinos marcha sans se presser jusqu'à son ennemi défait, et se campa devant lui en silence.

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Un feu sombre miroitait au tréfonds des prunelles de jais du Yami. Marik chercha en vain quels sentiments se disputaient l'âme de celui dont il avait cru faire son jouet docile. A sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que son vainqueur ne le considérait pas du tout comme s'il s'apprêtait à le renvoyer au Royaume des Ombres. La froideur et l'orgueil démesuré qui transparaissaient sitôt que le mauvais esprit de l'Anneau prenait le contrôle du corps de son hôte, étaient à peu près absents de son visage aux traits énigmatiques, bien que l'éclat du regard et la raideur mortifère de sa coupe de cheveux indiquaient assez que Riou Bakura n'était pas aux commandes. La beauté fragile transparaissant sous les manifestations de la personnalité déviante de l'Esprit émut Marik. Manifestement, un conflit habitait son vainqueur.

Le Gardien du Tombeau fut tenté de mettre la situation à profit pour reprendre sa Baguette et déchaîner contre ce paltoquet le restant de sa rage. S'il y arrivait, se corrigea-t-il. Quelle question sans objet ; il y parviendrait bien ! Mais quelque chose qu'il ne put s'expliquer alors le retint d'enchaîner l'acte à la parole. Ils restèrent à se dévisager dans l'air glacial et obscur de la nuit tout juste rompu par la clarté opaline des Items du Millenium. Comme fascinés l'un l'autre par ce que chacun aurait dû accomplir mais ne pouvait se résoudre à faire.

Bakura parut enfin avoir pris sa décision. L'œil magique de la Baguette apparut dans le champ de vision de Marik. Il y eut un flash, et le regard d'améthyste se ferma à regret.

Le Pilleur de tombes était tout le premier surpris par son manque de résolution. Se pouvait-il qu'il fût laissé contaminer par la sentimentalité imbécile émanant de l'âme de son hôte ? En fait, pas davantage qu'il ne s'était résolu à laisser Riou recevoir de plein fouet l'attaque de Slipher le Dragon du Ciel lors du premier duel de la phase finale du tournoi, il n'avait réussi à surmonter la crainte qui le paralysait au moment de porter un coup fatal à Marik. Il affermit sa prise sur la Baguette du Millenium. Puis la laissa retomber contre sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. L'Anneau irradiait littéralement. Une rage presque égale à celle qui avait animé le mauvais Marik en refluait.

A la réflexion, la crainte n'entrait pour rien dans son comportement. Le Yami ne voulait faire de mal à aucun des deux humains. Bizarrement, il s'était pris d'affection pour son hôte, qu'il veillait à envoyer dans une dimension alternative pour le protéger de toute interférence, à chaque fois qu'il s'emparait de lui. Les souffrances physiques qu'il lui infligeait alors étaient modérées par le potentiel de récupération qui l'animait quant à lui, cadeau du grand Zork. Et de façon non moins surprenante, le Maître des Pilleurs de l'Ombre intéressait vivement le mauvais Esprit.

Un imperceptible changement dans l'atmosphère le tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un se dirigeait par ici. Quelqu'un dont l'esprit profondément troublé était entre tous reconnaissable. En se concentrant, Bakura ressentit la présence inquiète et dévouée d'Odion. La Baguette et l'Anneau devaient accroître sa sensibilité, car les sentiments de celui-ci lui apparaissaient aussi clairement que s'il avait contrôlé l'esprit du tatoué. Ainsi donc, il aimait Marik depuis l'enfance. Bakura ne put, un instant durant, se retenir d'en concevoir de la jalousie : personne ne l'aimait, lui, surtout pas celui dont il usurpait le corps. Ni Marik. Ce dernier au moins pouvait compter sur Odion...

La hâte avec laquelle le gaillard avançait fit prendre conscience au Yami qu'il avait commis une erreur en se servant de ses pouvoirs pour amener la Baguette jusqu'à Marik. Il aurait du songer qu'Odion se serait trouvé à proximité, et que sa disparition l'amènerait à réagir. Le garçon évanoui à ses pieds avait au moins raison sur un point : tout vieux qu'il fût de cinq mille ans, l'Esprit de l'Anneau commettait des gaffes de débutant. Il se trompait encore et toujours sur les gens et leurs motivations. A chaque fois qu'un choix se présentait à lui, il optait pour la moins bonne des alternatives. Comme lorsqu'il avait choisi de se révéler à Yugi et ses amis dans cette forêt, sur l'île de Pégasus. Ou quand il avait préféré croire aux bonnes paroles de Marik lors de leur rencontre dans la ruelle de Bataille-Ville.

Cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il, rien ne l'arrêterait. A moins que... A moins qu'il ne fût possible de concilier sa quête et la satisfaction personnelle de ses instincts. En effet, oui. Il entrevoyait un moyen. Ce ne serait pas très facile, mais il adorerait jouer les marionnettistes. Peut-être même doubler Zork. Une fois le Dieu noir libre et affranchi par la mort du Pharaon, le mauvais Bakura irait ne faire qu'un avec l'essence obscure de son créateur. La perspective ne lui souriait pas, et en cet instant moins que jamais. Au diable Zork.

Le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres aurait glacé d'appréhension Yami Marik lui-même.

L'impression de malaise qui avait précipité Odion hors de son lit quelques minutes plus tôt se confirmait. Il ne voyait Marik nulle part. Lorsque la Baguette du Millenium avait scintillé dans son écrin, sur la table de nuit où l'avait laissée son maître plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne s'était pas inquiété de prime abord. Mais ensuite, il s'était dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il connaissait par cœur les pouvoirs de l'Item ; il fut vite pratiquement certain que la commande à distance n'en faisait pas partie. Puis une horrible sensation s'était glissée en lui. Un frisson glacial au creux de ses reins. Il ressentit jusque dans ses os l'imminence d'un malheur, et n'attendit pas d'être fixé pour courir retrouver Marik. A présent, son angoisse était à son comble.

Que ses recherches puissent se révéler vaines ne l'avait pas effleuré le moins du monde au début. Il ignorait au juste où le portaient ses pas, mais il était convaincu de pouvoir retrouver le jeune homme s'il se fiait à son instinct. Or il tournait en rond dans cet énorme domaine de la Kaiba Corp, sous un infime et lugubre quartier de lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, et la déplaisante sensation ne faisait que s'accentuer.

Il crut percevoir un mouvement dans les fourrés devant lui. Une agitation infime parmi les frondaisons. Il y voyait trop peu pour décider si quelqu'un était en mesure de s'engager par là. Il hésita, puis plongea dans la végétation. Celle-ci s'écartait presque aussitôt en une trouée par laquelle était visible une vaste étendue de béton clair ceinte d'un mur. A quelques mètres de l'orée du bois se tenait une silhouette entre toutes reconnaissable. Marik. Et l'éclat doré au niveau de sa poitrine devait être la Baguette du Millenium.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas lorsque son serviteur le héla.

Odion se hâta de le rejoindre. Fallait-il exprimer ses inquiétudes ? Il hésita, puis mit un genou en terre et se saisit de la main libre de son maître tout en fixant intensément le visage obstinément tourné dans la direction opposée à la sienne. C'était trop espérer, bien sûr, que d'y attendre une quelconque expression de gentillesse. A dire le vrai, la clarté indirecte diffusée par la lune n'aurait pas permis de voir son sourire même s'il avait lui avait mangé la figure. Cependant Odion savait quelle importance il revêtait aux yeux de Marik, et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— « Pardonnez mon impudence, maître, mais êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien ? »

— « Relève-toi », lui fut-il intimé d'un ton caressant. Comme tu peux voir, il ne m'est rien arrivé de fâcheux. Je sais que la journée que nous venons de traverser a été pénible. Tu as dû te faire énormément de souci pour moi. Mais je suis revenu, et je ne me laisserai plus déloger. »

Dès le début de son discours, Marik avait écarté un peu la Baguette de lui, libérant juste assez de lumière pour que son serviteur puisse constater l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Ses yeux exprimaient une réelle sollicitude, constata, soulagé, le grand Egyptien agenouillé. Ce dernier n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il se dit aussitôt que cet intérêt était inhabituel, même en considérant le caractère cyclothymique et mobile du jeune homme. Marik Ishtar n'accomplissait rien qui ne fût théâtral et outré, dans l'expression de la joie comme dans celle de la haine, alors qu'à présent, son attitude très mesurée respirait quelque chose de...

Ces pensées articulées en l'espace d'un éclair sauvèrent Odion. Marik n'avait pas sitôt fini de parler qu'il eut un geste foudroyant en direction de la gorge de l'homme incliné devant lui. Mais la main de son serviteur s'était détendue au tout dernier moment et se saisit du poignet du Gardien du Tombeau, forçant ce dernier à lâcher le poignard recourbé qu'il lui destinait. La main brandissant la Baguette du Millenium s'abattit à la volée.

Contre toute attente, le geste s'interrompit et l'objet meurtrier retomba mollement le long d'un bras inerte : Odion avait mis Marik K.O d'un coup de coude asséné avec précision au creux de l'estomac. Il dégagea le corps du garçon affaissé entre ses bras, puis le déposa délicatement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son visage respirait la résolution et le ressentiment. Quel que soit celui qui l'avait mis dans l'obligation de frapper son maître, il le paierait.

Il fit quelques pas circulaires en humant l'air comme l'aurait fait un prédateur. L'atmosphère de ce lieu empestait littéralement _son _odeur. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux clairs dont son maître s'était servi durant les phases finales dans le dirigeable. Le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Une impression de danger le submergea tout à coup. Il s'élança de côté, juste à temps pour éviter un ample mouvement circulaire de la Baguette du Millenium. La situation devient démente, se dit-il avant de faire un roulé-boulé pour esquiver un nouveau coup d'estoc de l'Item. Bien que toujours évanoui et les yeux clos, Marik décrivait d'une main sûre des moulinets avec son arme. Odion devait riposter tant que le garçon paraissait sur pilotage automatique. Il glissa quand l'autre fut sur lui ; ramena ses deux mains au niveau de la poitrine de son maître afin de bloquer sa prochaine attaque. Mais la Baguette eut un écart imprévisible et Odion fut écarté et contraint de se mettre aussitôt hors de porter des hampes acérées encadrant l'œil d'or.

— « _Tu vas périr de la main de ton maître chéri_ », laissa tomber Marik d'une voix alourdie par les inflexions métalliques du sortilège du Millenium.

— « Montre-toi, Bakura ou quel que soit ton nom », ordonna Odion.

Le rire cruel et grave qu'émit Marik déchira le cœur de son serviteur. Le garçon qui s'était planté sur ses pieds, la Baguette tendue entre Odion et lui, avait ouvert les yeux et le dévisageait de ce regard vide que le grand homme ne connaissait que trop bien. L'œil de l'Item resplendissait désormais assez afin d'éclairer la quasi totalité du coin du jardin où se passait la scène.

Contre toute attente, le Gardien du Tombeau tomba à genoux. La ligne de son menton semblait indiquer un point situé vers sa gauche, à l'orée du bois.

De la profondeur des fourrés émanait la même lumière jaune et surnaturelle.

Odion ne fut pas surpris lorsque des branches furent écartées et qu'une silhouette nimbée d'une brillante aura en surgit. Quelque chose d'invisible le frappa alors au visage. La douleur envahit ses terminaisons nerveuses. Tous ses os lui avaient semblé craquer sous le choc. Il tituba, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis s'aperçut que la forme nimbée de la lumière du Millénium se tenait debout à côté de Marik. Non, rectifia-t-il mentalement. Son maître était agenouillé au côté de l'être qui l'avait attaqué, et avait saisi une de ses mains dans les siennes.

L'intensité du nimbe aveuglant décrut, et il reconnut le mauvais Bakura, toujours paré de son Anneau et le front ceint d'un bandeau d'or frappé de l'œil du Millenium.

Dans son lit, Shizu réprima un frisson et repoussa ses couvertures. Ce cri déchirant dans son rêve... Quelqu'un qui lui était cher venait de partir pour le Royaume des Ombres


End file.
